Tonight i love you
by WinterWriter42412114
Summary: Clare and Eli are happy but will Fitz return make them stronger or competly break them.  Flare with Eclare
1. Chapter 1

MadamDegrassi Chapter One God must be punshing me! Clare thought to herself monday morning. It was the first day back to school after winter break and you'll never guess whos comming back to Degrassi, want a hint? FITZ! Clare had been informed by principle simpson last week, and so had ELi. Lets just say he didnt take the news well. They had spent the last week in his room, tring to make the mess dissapear. Not to mention the whole time they were doing it, Eli was complaning about Simpson and what he wanted to do to Fitz. Clare couldnt help but be annoyed, she hated him to but, come on, a week of complaning was all she could handle. She walked outside to the black Herst with Eli waiting outside the car to open her door. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing. It is what she wore the first time they kissed. They got in the car and took off. "Ready for today?" Eli asked clare in a small voice. "Yep, just another ordinary day, right? I mean if you call seeing face to face with someone who tried to kill you a few months ago." She said looking at him fermly. "Right." he said as they pulled in the school parking lot. Thats when she saw him. Tall, black spiky hair with his "gangsta" clothse on, but for some reason he looked-diffrent. He was just satnding there with his hands in his pockets away from everyone. He almost looked-sad. Eli and Clare both got out of the car and headed to the school enterance. "Wait. I think, one of us should go talk to him." clare said the words slowly. "Who? Fitz, are you insane." he exclamed. "Come on, if you dont want to, i will, just wait here." She said. ''Clare..." he began but she already left. she walked to him slowly, looking back at eli only once. She finaly got to him, his head was down and his hood on. "So, your back." she had startled him, he looked up at her, a little confused. "Guess so." he said, then there was a long pause. "Listen, about Vegas Night, Iwasnt, I didnt, I never planned on hurting him. What happened was, i only brough the knif to scare him, and i was not gonna even do it unless he messed with me. Then you got him to apologise so i figure i didnt need to do it, but then the drink thing and i was pissed and-well you know the rest." he said it all so fast, that she could barly make it all out. She though for a minute, then spoke. "fitz, i realy dont care about you excuses, or you explinatoins, what you did was, stupid, careless, wrong and juvinial. I just came over here to tell you to SAY AWAY from Eli and Adam, and if you dont i will make up some story to get you draged back to juvy, because i really dont care what happens to you." she said the words, but truly didnt mean them. She did care, she did feel bad that he got put in juvy, but what he did was wrong and disgusting. "I know you dont," he began then half smiled, "No one does." he said and then the bell rang and he took off. Confused about accually feeling sorry for him, she headed back to Eli to head to english.  
Chapter Two Part One Clare and eli walked down the halls to english getting there only a few minutes before the final bell rang. Then the bell rang, then came the big problems. This year, Clare, Eli, KC, Adam, and, yes, Fitz, were all in the same class. Sence Clare was a honnor student and sence KC became a honnor student agen, after him and Jenna broke up, they were both in Junior classes. Clare and Eli sat next to eachother in the back of the room, infront of Clare was KC, infront of Eli was Adam and on the other side of Clare was Fitz. They all sat 'nice and cozy' in the back corner. KC was uncomfortable because he liked Clare agen, Clare, Eli and Adam were uncomfortable because of Fitz, and Fitz was uncomfortable because of Eli and Clare but mostly Clare. Before things went down at Vegas Night Fitz accualy started to like Clare, of coarse until he almost hacked her boyfriend to pieces. was on meternity leave and there was a new teacher, . He was a layied back kind of teacher. After a few uncomfortable and aquward minutes, he finsly began class. "Hello, everyone, my name is , I thought that we'd start off the school year with a nice and easy assignment. We are going to be performing and recording scenes from clasic books. I will make the teaams and assign the parts. The rest is up to you. Please work on this all this week, we will be showing them this friday. Sence we have long block, (1hr and 45min.) you can get started today. So lets see, Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torrez, KC and Jess, Oscar and Don and Mark Fitz and Clare Edwards." They teacher assigned, they sll looked at eschother, but Eli was 'killing' Fitz with looks and Clare was in the middle. "Ok why dont you all move to a good spot in the room with your partner and i will be over to give you your scene." the teacher demanded and they all did so. Clare and Fitz walked over to the window and Eli was tring to stay close, but he wasnt exactly in hearing range, just sight. The teacher strode over to Clare and Fitz. "Okay you two will be doing, Romeo and Ruilet, and act 4 scene 8." Clare was sick with shock and Fitz was confused. She began to speek, "You do know what scene that is right?" "No" he said and shook his head. "Its, the kissing-scene." she said slowly. Fitz eyes widdened, but inside he was...happy. "I'll be right back." she said and went over to Eli. "Hows it going?" he asked her. "Accualy thats what I came over to talk to you about...we got...Romeo and Juliet." she said, but he didnt get it. "Oh? well we got Taming of the Shrew." Eli said. "Fun" Adam added. "We got act 4 scene-"but he cut her off "Eight?" he said slowly and sadly. She nodded her head. Elis face was hard and stern. 'If looks could kill' Is all Clare could think...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter Two Part Two Clare had spent the whole night on the phone with Eli trying to calm him down. You see, he didnt want her to do the assignment with Fitz but if she didnt she would fail the assignment, you know how Clare is with grades. She finaly convinced him to let her do it even though it was killing him. Then next day at school Clare and Fitz went outside to shoot the scene.  
"Okay well lets get this over with." Clare said in a annoyed voice. "If you dont want to do it, we dont have to." Fitz said in a small voice. "No way im failing the project, lets just get started, do you have your script?" she asked him and he held it up. she nodded and they started. They read through the first page of lines perfectly. Then it was time, Clare said the last line befroe the kiss and Fitz moved in, his lips were inches away from hers, his breathing became unsteady, then there lips became closer, then Clare drew away and kissed his cheek. They both parted. Clare went to stop the camera and Fitz sat down. "All finshed?" he asked with uneasy breathing. "Ya, we should head inside, grab the camera would you?" she asked. He got the camera and they both headed back to class before they went into the room Fitz said one last sentence, "By far the best kiss, i have ever had." and he went inside. Friday rolled around and they had to present there tapes to the class. Eli hadn't known if clare had kissed him or not. They had not talked much about it, i dont think he wanted to know. "Ok Clare and Fitzgerald, your turn." , said outloud to the class. Clare got up and poped in the DVD and the projector, projected it onto the whiteboard. The title said ROMEO AND JUILET BY CLARE EDWARDS AND MARK FITZGERALD, the black fadded and Clare and Fitz were outside, the kiss scene came and everyone tenced, Especially Eli, his hand curled into a fist went the became closer and closer, then she kissed him, on the cheek. Elis hands relaxed, his whol body cooled down, he looked at clare. "You didnt do the scene?" he asked happily, "Of coarse not, your the only one I kiss." she said playfuly, and took her hand. Fitz was looking at them from accross the room. Wondering why he couldnt have that, wondering why he couldnt be happy, in love, loved. A year ago all he wanted was revenge, on the world. Now all he wanted was love and peace with the world. And more then anything he wanted her, blue eyed, long brown hair that was styled so that her bangs were curved around her face, beautiful, kind...Clare.

Chapter Three Saturday Clare and Eli went to their special place in the woods. They walked for awile not saying anything, until they got deep in the woods. They sat down on a blanket that Eli had put there earlier. Then they began to kiss. His lips moved with hers like they were two puzzle pieces fit perfectly together. They usualy did not kiss like this, or for this long. Eli began to undo the button on her shirt but Clare stopped him, and pulled far back. "What are you doing?" she sadi in a confused voice. He answerd nerviously, "I just...i thought...im sorry." he said starting to move away. Clsre got up, "I thought you said you were ok with it." she said in a stiff tone. "I am i just got cought up in the moment, im sorry, i wasnt thinking." he said apologiticaly. " he walked closer to her and kissed her cheek, "Im sorry." he said. "Lets go, to the carmival on sunday together, just the two of us. We need some us...time." he prompted. "Sounds 'Magnifque'" she said and they began kissing again. Sunday Fitz got out of bed, well more like rolled out of bed, all he could think about was Clare. Then all he could think about was never getting to have her, never kissing her, never being her 'Eli'. He went to his bedroom wall and pulled a thumb tack out. He rolled up his sleve and five scars appered. He took the thmb tack and pushed it in pain flew up his arm and down. Then he did it again, then twice more. He left his room and headed to the kitchen. "Hi, sweety.." his mother began but he cut her off. "I got to go, no time for food." he said and then left the house.  
Great, friggin great. He thought to himself when he got to the fair and saw Eli and Clare in line for the ferris wheel. He thought for a minute and then he went over to the ticket taker. e pulled him of to the side. "Hey man!" the guy said. "Look heres fourty dollars, make sure i end up on that farris wheel with her." he said and pointed to Clare. The guy took the money and got back to work. Fitz got in line a few behind Eli and clare. It was finaly Eli and Clares turn. "Alrighty step right up." Clare got in and eli was about to but he got stopped. "today were doing a special promotion. Everyone has to go on with a stranger. You there!" he pointed to fitz. fitz walked over and got in. "What no way come on Clare." Eli said but it was to late. the ride started moving. eli was furious. "Hey boozo, put me on the next one." he siad. The ticket taker scoffed and sent eli away. Eli sat down at the closest benched and waited. Watching, waiting, frequently cussing, and steaming.

Chapter Four Clares POV

"What the hell!" I yelled at the skys. Fitz just rolled his eyes. "Why did you even get on?" I asked him. "I Just wanted to talk to you." he said pleadingly. "Wait, you made the insane ticket taker do this?" I asked him. He just looked down and rubbed him arm. "Why are you rubbing your arm?" I asked he must have not ment to do it because his eyes poped out. "I um... hit it on the um..." he tried to say something but I could tell it wasn't the truth. "Let me see, is it bad?" I asked feeling baad he was hurt. I grabbed his arm and he tried to pull it away, but it was too late, i gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked at him arm I couldn't believe what I saw. There was five old scars and two new scars. They were deep, deep wholes. I looked back up at him and he looked down to the ground, I saw one single tear flow down his face. "H-how long have..." I started but I couldn't finish. He looked back up at me. "Sence I got out of Juvy." Fitz said and pulled his arm away. "Why?" I asked and he got mad, I don't think he was mad a me, just mad.  
"Sence I got out Its been hell. My moms still pissed at me she tries to hid it but I know her, and her drunk ass boyfriend kicks me out every night. My step brothers..." He began but trailed off when he started to talk about his brothers. "What about your step brothers?" I asked him wanting to herar more. The ferris wheel was on its second rotation and only had one left.  
"They beat me." He choked out and pulled up his shirt. At first all I could see was his abs and I noticed how the tiny bit of tummy fat was on his sides and made him look cute. Then I saw the big black and blue bruse with many old yellow bruses. I looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Fitz, you can't stay there." I told him. "I have no were else to go." He said looking out at the view. We were on the top the ride almost over. What I had to say I had to get it out fast.  
"You can live at my house. My parents are devorced, my dad moved out and I can persuade my mom to let you, she owes me." I said it all so fast I dont think he accually thought I said it. His expression went from confused to competly relieved in the matter of two seconds.  
"For real?" He asked but the ride was ending and I couldn't talk about it infront of Eli. "Yes, just call me in a hour." I told him and wrote my number on his palm. He nodded and the ride came to a stop. Eli immidatly pulled me off and fitz got out. Eli was going to start something but with all my strength I pulled him aside.  
"Eli pleas don't start." I told him and he was mad. "Serously, I saw you two talking, waht about, tell me." He requested. I didn't like how he was demanding but I put it aside for now. "we went really talking. He was trying to talk to me, but...I told him off." I lied and Elis face looked relieved. I felt bad for the lie but I couldn't tell him the truth yet. Not until I even processed what happened. He put his arm around me and we walked aroung the carnival.  
All I could do was think about waht happened and Fitz. His bruses, he's "cuts", they went accual cuts just wholes probly to hide it better. I figured it hurt all the same. Then I thought about his abs and how cute he looked. I figured he was all mussel under there but he wasn't and something about that was cute. Wait why am I thing this...Stop, I told myself and I did stop...for now. About fourty-five minustes later eli droped me off home and I realized my mom was home. I knew fitz would call soon so I decided to aske he now. I walked into the kitchen to find her making cookies. "Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked and I knew she was in a bad mood when she said..."You just did, didn't you." She said as a smart ass responce. I looked at her serously. "Mom." I said and she nodded. "Go ahead." She said and I sat accross from her cooking. "One of my friends is having problems at home. I was wondering if he could stay here, just until he figures something out." I added and she was concidering it. "Well i'm not here a lot, who is it?" She asked and I knew not to say 'Fitz' because she had known what he did by name. "Mark." I said. "Well, okay." She said and poped the cookies in the oven. I thanked her and went into the other room when my phone went off. It was him. "Clare? Its fitz." He said and I giggled at how cute and innocent his voice sounded over the phone. "Hey, um, my mom agreed so you can come over when ever.' I told him and his voice became joyful.  
"Wow, awsome I'll be there in like ten minutes is that okay?" He asked and I told him it was and I would be seeing him soon. We extanged goodbyes and I hung up. I went upstairs to my room to fix it so he could sleep there. I hoped he wouldnt mind sharring. I pulled my bed drawer out and another bed appered. My bed was one of those two beds in one things for when people slept over. I was going to put him in the guest room but my moms new boyfriend was sleeping there right now. I made the bed and cleard some room in the closet. Fifteen minutes had passed and I herd a knock at the door. I ran down to open it but my mom beet me there. "Hello, you must be Mark. Im Clares mother Hellen. Welcome." She said and he walked in. I was thankful that he didn't correct her as Fitz. "Tahnk you so much for letting me stay here, ." He said and by that time I was next to them. "Oh it was no problem Mark, and please call me Hellen." She said and he nodded. "Well mom, Im going to go show Mark where he will be sleeping." I said and he followed me up the stairs. we walked down the hall in scilence and I led him to my room. We got to the door. "Okay this is my room, you can sleep on the pull out bed." I said opening the door. He walked in and his jaw dropped. "Wow. your really into Vampires." He said. I did have ten Twilight posters and ten Fort Night posters. Also, a big book case that took up the whole wall of books having to do with vampires. "Yea." I said and walked over to the closet. "So I cleared some room for your clothse." I said but he odviously didn't really need it. I looked and he had one bag with little in it.  
"Unless, you dont plan on staying long?"I said with a touch of question in my vioce.  
"Um, well as long as I can, I brought everything I own." He said and put the bag on my bed. I walked over. Ther was One green vest that he always whore. Two long sleve shirts one blackand one white. He had two pairs of jeans with rips and on pair of old work boots for clothse. He also had one of the oldest ipod versions and a notebook, wait a jernol and a bag of multicolored pens. "This is all the clothse you have?" I asked and he nodded. "And what I have on." He said and looked to the ground. I was starting to feel really bad for him. He wasn't a bad guy who did bad things. He was a good sweet guy that did questionable things and who made a bad dession. I thought about it and then the money I had saved up. "Well not for long." I said and he looked confused. "Go over to the book shelf and get the Vampire Acadamy, Blood Promise book." I said and with a confused look he did so. He grabbed it and opened it. His eyes widned. I had saved up seven hunderd and fifty two dollars. I took the money from him and looke at him with a smile. "We my friend," he smiled when I said my friend. "are going shopping." I said.  
"I-I cant take your money." He said.  
"Your not 'Taking' my money if I give it to you. Now lets go before it gets dark annnnnnnnd," I said it streched out so it sounded playful. "before I come to my sences and kick your ass out." I said and he smiled and looked down. We walked out the front door and down the road toward the stores. "So have you told Eli yet?" He asked and I looked down. "Unfortantly, no, I was trying to put that off." I said and ironicaly my phone rang.  
"Shit." I said and Fitz smiled. "Hello." I said answerinf my phone. Eli spoke and then me.  
"I need to tell you something, you know, your probly gonna laugh." I said and he saia. "Spit it out Edwards." Funny thats what he said when I told him I was going to Vegas Night with FItz. "Okay, Fitz-is-staying-with-me-because-he-has-nowere-to-go-and-I-hope-your-okay-with-that-because-its-not-going-to-change." I said it all so fast it came out in one word.  
I herd him heving over the phone.  
"WHAT?" He asked.  
"dont make me say it again." I said to him and he began to yell. The only thing I herd was, "Why do you care about him anyway?" He asked. I was beyond pissed at this point. "Because anyone with a heart would care." I said.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
"Maybe you need to learn to forgive but until then...I dont know if..." I trailed off.  
"Clare...are you..." He began.  
"Not exactly. I want a break." I said and Fitz stopped in his tracks, competly confused.  
"Pease Clare..." He said.  
"I doidnt say break up yet, I just, I need some space and some time to figure things out." I said.  
"Thats really what you want." He said.  
"Mor elike what I need." I said and he sighed and i could feel the tears in his voice. "Okay, but we can still hang out from time to time and after awile..." He began.  
"we'll see then, but I have to go for now." I said and hung up the phone. For the first time in a long time feeling free.


End file.
